Jealous
by HiccupHaddockLover
Summary: What happens if Eret keeps on flirting with Astrid, and making Hiccup jealous? Requested by marine1324. Rated K to be safe.


**. This one is for ****marine1324.**** And for myself as well. I don't know why, but ever since I saw Httyd 2 (for the 1st time) I saw the way Eret acts around Astrid. It's almost as if he has a crush on her. I love the idea of him flirting with her, and Hiccup getting jealous. I don't like the idea of her liking him back though. I don't like the idea of Hiccup and Eret (whatever their ship name is). Does anyone know where these come from?** **Again, ****HTTYD Frozen Forever**** I'm working on your original request, but I still have a few requests to post, a new chapter story, and a new chapter on my story ****_Runaway. _**** I'm trying to make it the best I can, since I messed it up the last story. I know you said to stop saying sorry, but I can't forgive myself. I'm deeply sorry. I still love you.** **WARNING: Httyd 2 spoilers were used to write this!** **And here you go ****marine1324.**** I had fun writing this one. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Jealous

Astrid Hofferson, the divine beauty of Berk spent more than half of her time with her boyfriend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, also chief of Berk. The rest of her time was either spent with her blue Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, her family, or sleeping.

But lately, that was different.

Lately Astrid has been spending her time with Eret, son of Eret. One a Dragon Trapper for Drago Bludvist, now a Dragon Trainer of Berk, rider of Skullcrusher. He had earned Skullcrusher after Hiccup's Night Fury named Toothless, was controlled by the evil Bewilderbeast and had killed Hiccup's father, who was former chief of Berk. After Hiccup and Toothless had fought of Drago and the Bewilderbeast, and Hiccup has given him the honour of owning Skullcrusher.

Hiccup has started to wonder, if Astrid has given up on him since he hasn't had the time to do anything romantic because he's too busy for the chief stuff, and has fell for the dreamy, handsome Eret, son of Eret.

He felt anger rage as Eret whispered something in her ear as she giggled and pushed him playfully.

Eret was flirting with Astrid, his Astrid, right in front of him.

Hiccup had to do something about it. He had a proposal all ready for her, and can't have her deny him! He'd be heart shattered!

"Hey, Astrid?" Eret asked as they sat at a wooden table in the Great Hall. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? With me? Just the two of us?"

That guy disgusted Hiccup. He had to think of a plan. And fast, before she said yes to Eret.

Hiccup finally got off his butt in his seat, and got Toothless. Eret was going to pay for flirting with _his _divine beauty.

"Oh I'm sorry, Eret, but I _promised _myself to see Hiccup down at Itchy Armpit. It's his favourite spot." He looked down as he sighed understandably. Then he laughed uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Astrid asked, laughing, because of his laughter.

"Itchy Armpit, what's that?" He said, finally chocking down his laughter.

"Oh, that," Astrid giggled, remembering the time when Hiccup told her the story.

"Hiccup found this new island," she put her hand over her heart, pretending it hurt. "Without me,"

Eret laughed at her silliness, admiring her beauty.

"Anyway," she giggled. "He told me that he asked Toothless what he should name the new island, Toothless' only response was an itch underneath his armpit, so thus, it was named Itchy Armpit!"

Eret looked down at the wooden table they were sitting at, laughing.

"Oh, I thought it was named because it smelled like armpit," That made her laugh so hard, that she snorted.

It was pretty embarrassing too, since the only person who had ever heard her snort, is Hiccup. Not even her parents have heard her do that.

"Hey, Eret!" Astrid and Eret heard a yell that made her wince.

It was Hiccup.

A _mad _Hiccup.

Astrid hated when he gets mad. He takes it out on everyone! Well everyone, _except _Astrid and Toothless.

"Hey, cheif. What's up? Do you need anything?" Eret asked nicely.

"Yeah, actually, I _do_ need something," he snapped, slapping his hand on the table, by Eret.

"And what would that be?" Eret asked nicely, again, wondering why he was acting like this, but not wanting to ask.

"For you to stay away from my girlfriend!" He yelled so loud, the other Vikings came to see what was going on.

"Astrid Hofferson is **MINE!** My milady, my divine beauty, mine forever and always! So stop flirting with her. Chiefs orders," he bent down and wrapped his divine beauty, protectively. Her hands automatically wrapped around his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hiccup I didn't realize that she was yours. Please forgive me," Hiccup smiled at the young man who is now apart of Berk.

"You are forgiven," Hiccup said as Astrid pulled him down next to him, and got into his lap.

"What was that about?"

"I guess I got jealous," he said so only she could hear him.

She ran a hand through his auburn locks. "Awww...babe. Thank you. Don't worry. You're my only babe, and I'm your only milady," she enchanted him with a spellbinding kiss which he returned with equal passion.

He was first to brake off, as she kissed his neck. "I love you, Milady,"

"I love you more," she mumbled against his neck.

"I don't think that's possible," he moved her head upward with his thumb and index finger to kiss her even more.

Eret got up from the table and walked away.

"I'll just leave you two alone,"

* * *

***shakes my head* Hiccup, always so forgiving. But I guess that's one of the reasons why we love him, right?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, especially you, ****marine1324.**** I hope I did a good job!**

**I have a bunch of stories in the process, I'm currently writing on a few more requests, two chapter stories, and the best I can of ****HTTYD Frozen Forever's **** request.**

**Please read my other stories, ****_Runaway, What I Love About You, Safe & Sound, We're Here For You _****and my other stories.**

**I respect the support! Love you all!**

_~Noah Lynn Haddock_


End file.
